Danger in the Dungeons!
by n1ghtm4r3
Summary: It started out as a game of fetch for young Ginny and Draco. It ended as a deadly game of HidenSeek...
1. The Begining

The halls of the grand school weren't as busy as they normally would be. There were a few off-duty teachers and students with no classes. But overall, nothing exciting had happened yet.

The crisp snow had fallen over they multi-colored leaves of autumn, claiming Hogwarts as its own. The sun was hidden behind the dark clouds, insisting to stay that way for awhile, at least. But down in Potions, the glaring Professor Snape stood in front of a large chalkboard, watching as it scratched the needed ingredients for the Fickle Fighter.

"Class," his snake like tongue spat." This is a very important potion that shouldn't fooled around with..."

He snared as the small, sixteen year old Ginny Weasley lazily poured the remains of her green liquid into the vial. She plugged the vial with a cork and placed a piece of tape around the neck, labeling it 'Fickle Fighter' and giving it her sloppiest signature. She placed her quill back in its ink and blew on it to make sure it dried in a perfect bloody name just for Snape.

Snape growled silently as she brought her potion up to his desk, smiling as if it were a Level One concoction. He snatched it from her hand, looking at the floating bubbles. Alas, Mr.Snape, being the demon he was, dropped it. He claimed it as an accident as Ginny gasped in fear. She stared at her feet, the vapor escaping the now lavender liquid. She felt her eyes going blurry and the feeling of water falling down her cheeks. She let her wails fill the small room.

"My potion! You evil man! You ruined my potion!" she cried, falling to the floor to pick up what was left of her only expensive vial. Her mother had picked it out just for her and bought her other children old and cracked ones. "How could you!"

Snape merely laughed. He pointed towards the door, stepping on the broken glass. "Weasley! Get off your knees and fetch the rest of the needed ingredients from the last dungeon. It should take you a few hours to find it all, but it serves you right! You clumsy girl."

Draco Malfoy, now aging on to seventeen, flirted with a Slytherin he'd never noticed before named Penny. He told her some of the lamest pick-up lines, told her how beautiful her eyes were, and tripped Ginny just for her. He laughed loudly as the class joined him in a fit of laughter. The girl, although happy that Draco had done all that for her, gave him a very unpleased look. She slipped from her seat. Sitting next to Draco, she whispered something in his ear. After their chat, she quickly slapped him and instructed his pathetic mind never to do anything so rude to Ginny again.

"You, too! Get off your hind-quarters and get me those ingredients, Malfoy!" Snape yelled across the stone room. He, too, was very pleased with Draco. But he didn't trust a Gryffindor any more than he trusted Dumbledore.

Draco, with out a moments thought, jumped up and ran after Ginny. "Stupid teacher..." he muttered on his way out.

Stepping beside Ginny, they engaged for the first time in a normal conversation that wouldn't last very long..


	2. Frightened

Once caught up with Ginny, Draco apologized. He hadn't really wanted to do this very un-Slytherin action, but remembering what Penny had told him about Ginny, he decided once wouldn't hurt.

"Ginny, I'm sorry if I hurt you." he whispered. ", I never meant to really make you cry like that."

Ginny glared at him. Why would such a snake apologize to flower such as her? She quickly snapped back into trying to not to cry. But, that feeling had suddenly went away as if all she longed for was that one simple word, sorry.

"You're never going to get her. She's too smart and talented for you. And tripping other girls isn't a bonus either," she sobbed.

"I don't expect to get her. But you are talking to me, Draco Malfoy! I can get whom I wish!" he spat quietly, trying to refrain her from crying.

Ginny took Draco's hand, folding her fingers into his. The boy looked stunned, but instead of pulling back, he laced his fingers around hers as well. She glanced at him, forcing a smile on her face.

"I know... I know," Ginny silently informed. She felt so brave yet so little as they neared the dungeon.

Draco, staring at the floor, was the one to notice it first. The puddle of what looked like red paint was growing as a torch blew out down the corridor. He stood there eyeing its texture and thickness.

Ginny grabbed his hand tighter. She was now really frightened and realized a vial wasn't worth crying over. But, this was. She pulled Draco down with her as she crawled over to the puddle. She dipped her finger into it, wincing as the warmth filled her hand. She now knew it wasn't paint.

Her scream echoed the hallway and up to Snape's room; he was probably ignoring it because when Harry told him about the scream, he only gave him extra homework.

Draco pulled her up, holding her crying body. He felt her burry her face into his shoulder. To comfort her, he rubbed her back, still staring at the blood. Down the corridor, he heard one of the doors slam shut. The pressure of Ginny's weeping face lifted off of his arm.

"I'm scared, Draco. Please, let's turn back!" she cried, staring into his face.

"There are too many halls. I forgot which ones we went down," he frowned into her shimmering eyes.

Pulling her close again, Draco walked over the blood. He had picked Ginny up because from the weight of her, she had cried herself into a faint. He brushed back her hair, laying her next to the wall, and carefully placing down her head.

"I'll be back," he whispered, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

He stood up and started walking down the hall. He glanced back only once to make sure she was ok. He heard footsteps behind him. He jumped around, pulling out his wand. He must have been imagining it because no one was behind him. Suddenly, he could feel himself being pulled into the shadows!

Ginny awoke with a scream. She lay there, sobbing. Where was Draco? She was too frightened to be alone. She scrambled up, remembering hearing Draco in her sleep. The problem was, he was yelling, not talking. Was he ok?

"Draco! Draco, answer me! DRACO!" she screamed. Her voiced bounced off the wall and probably to Dumbledore's office. "This can't be happening! Draco, please, I'm begging you, answer me!"

Draco could hear Ginny's whelps. But, he wasn't able to lift himself. He could feel the same warmth he did when he held Ginny, and this time, it wasn't solid. He could smell the blood running down his chest as she lifted up his upper body. It was painful to move at this point for sticking out of the right side of his chest was a knife. He pulled it out, knowing this wasn't a game anymore than it was a normal day.

Ginny ran towards where Draco had left her. She tripped over a rope and landed in another puddle of blood. She screamed again, this time it only lasted a few seconds...


	3. Don't Let Go

A hand was covering Ginny's mouth. It wouldn't allow her to scream. She felt so scared, the black glove's rich leather aroma filling her nostrils. She cried for help, hoping the muffles would be clear enough for someone to hear her.

The hand's twin was now pressing down over her eyes. The one that was covering her mouth had now tied a piece of cloth around her face, allowing the hand to be free. She could feel the other hand letting go, seeing the dark dungeon, blood, and rope again. _Will I be ok?_

Draco couldn't move. He pulled out the knife and threw across the narrow hall. He clung onto the stone walls and lifted his useless body off the floor. He ran for Ginny although it hurt. His hands covered his wound, trying to stop the blood from dripping.

"Ginny! I'm coming!" he winced. "I'm on my way!"

Ginny lifted her head. The figure was now disappearing into the darkness, the torches along with it. Her hands were bound by the rope and blood was covering her face from all the struggling.

Draco dropped next her. He untied her mouth first. She gasped for breath as if her nose wouldn't work. He untied her hands and pulled her bloody robe off her.

"I thought I'd lost you. I didn't think you'd come back," Ginny cried. She wouldn't allow him to answer for she was already hugging him so tight.

Draco pushed her away. He was still gripping his cut.

"Not now, Ginny. It hurts too much," he whispered.

Ginny covered her mouth. She got up and pulled him to his feet. He took his arm and wrapped it around her neck. Walking towards where she was before her attack, the footsteps were heard again.

"Draco, I'm scared. What do we do?" she asked. She was pulled down by his weight. He had collapsed.

"Ginny, I can't walk. You have to go without me," Draco never thought he could sound cheesier in his whole life. "Run, Ginny."

Ginny shook her head. "Not without you. Sure, you were a... basilisk before today, to put it nicely. But I fancy you Draco and I'm not going to leave you behind."

Draco held her cheeks. He placed his forehead on hers and whispered, "I fancy you, too."

Ginny had finally felt like a sixteen year-old woman. Her first hug with a Slytherin, her first quest down to the dungeons, her first attacks. And now, her first, real kiss. She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and pecking his lips softly. It was short, but it would be memorable.

Draco smiled. "Go. I'll be fine."

Draco wasn't able to finish for Ginny was being pulled. He grasped her hand, pulling her back towards him. His pain must have stopped for he felt strong again.

"Draco Malfoy! Don't you dare let go of me!" Ginny screamed. She almost broke his hand because she see his fingers turning a deep purple from her grasp.

Draco tugged hard on her arms, pulling her as hard as she could. Alas, the figure was too tough of a person that Draco wasn't a worthy match. Ginny was snatched from his hands and all that he saw after that second was Ginny kicking and fighting to be set loose.

Ginny was getting sick and tired of being kidnapped. Each time she awoke, her head was throbbing and she was either tied up or chained up. She was sitting on a small wooden chair, her feet and hands tied to it with thick, silver rope. She was wet for some reason but she figured that the dungeons were always wet.

She struggled. This was getting scary. Why would someone want her so bad that they'd kidnap her three times? She gave up and just sat there. And before she knew it, a voice came from the nearest corner.

"You've been very feisty, you have. I've been trying for sometime to get you alone and tied up and away from humanity with out your little... basilisk."

"You're a pitiful creature. Why do you want me so badly? What's so special about me you'd go through all this?" Ginny gasped.

"Harry wasn't good enough and that filthy mud blood wasn't strong enough. And you're brother, Ginny, was a little 'tied' up for the while, too!" the voice laughed.

"What did you do to Ron? What did he do to you? Why are doing this? Where is Draco?" she yelped.

"Ron's in Potions, nothing, none of you little business, in the last dungeon!"

Ginny felt a broken piece of wood behind the chair where her hands were. She fingered to get it loose. "What did you do Draco?"

"Whose blood do you think you kept falling into or finding? I pretended to be Snape to get you two down here so I could finally dispose of him. I thought being the Prince of Slytherin was fit for me! Long time... no see Ginny Weasley," the figure of a young boy about Draco's age stepped from the shadows. A knife was in his hand. Tom Riddle was fed up with her running away.

"You... I thought we killed you?" the piece of wood fell into her hands. She used it to slip into the knot tying up hands. The cloth was dangling from her hands. She would still pretend she was tied.

"You didn't try hard enough. It was easy. A few weeks of watching you and Draco and I knew it would be easy. Snape got to you first; he was your number one attacker. I simply disposed of him and took it into my hands. Draco couldn't stop talking about you, you know. He said something that touched my heart. He thinks you're pretty. I think you're pretty pathetic," Tom spat.

Ginny wiggled her feet loose. She jumped at him, tackling him to the floor. "Leave... us... the... hell... ALONE!" she punched his face, red blood filling the cracks between her fingers.

He cut at her arm, her white blouse ripping abit. Ginny grabbed the knife, turning it at his loveless heart. "What part of that didn't you understand?" she jammed it into his chest...


	4. It's Not Over

Draco had caught up with them. He stood in the opened doorway, watching them tackle each other. Ginny was hacking away at his body, blood all over her hands, face, and clothes. He pulled her off the discinigrating Riddle and held her close. Her head went into his shoulder again, the wet tears dripping into his own shirt.

"It's over, Ginny. We can go back now," Draco whispered in her ear. He hugged her tighter as she sobbed.

Draco picked her up and carried her back down the dungeons. He felt horrible that she had to go through all that at her age. He didn't know if she'd recover or not. He kissed her forehead again, brushing back her hair as he did so. He reassured her she'd be ok.

"I just don't understand." Ginny wailed." Why am I so important? All he said was that I was important and strong! I'm not strong! I'm not even important!"

She was yelling now. She soon fell asleep in Draco's arms, her hands still tied around is neck. He watched her as they neared the infirmary. Their ordeal was over and hopefully, they could be a lot more than enemies...

One year later, everything had gone back to normal. Only one thing had stunned everyone: How did they become so close by spending time almost dieing in the dungeons? All they could say was that they were in love and planned for it to stay that way.

Ginny sat beside Draco, holding his arms which were wrapped around her waist. He sang to her as she laughed and smiled. Her slightly freckled face was now happier than it had ever been. The couple sat underneath the tallest maple tree.

"You know who loves you?" she played.

"You! And I love you, too!" Draco laughed as he tackled her on the grass. As they had another happy and fun moment to add to their hopefully-one-day wedding vowels, drops of black blood dripped from the branches above them...


End file.
